


When the Bow Breaks - A Twenty one Pilots Fanfiction

by hopelessbandito



Category: Jumpsuit - Twenty One Pilots (Music Video), Nico and the Niners - Twenty One Pilots (Music Video), Trench - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Apocalypse, End of the World, F/M, trench
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-23 13:28:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19702324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelessbandito/pseuds/hopelessbandito
Summary: Trigger Warning: Explosions, war, etc.





	1. Chapter One

CHAPTER ONE

As we entered through our gate my heart started to pound in my chest. I wasn’t a huge fan of Twenty One Pilots, perse, but I knew enough of their stuff to be getting excited, and it had been months since I had been to such a big concert. We settled into our nosebleed seats, my best friends Sarah and Callie on either side of me. The crowd was amazing, we could tell already, and this was going to be a show like no other, I could feel it in my bones. 

The opener, Bear Hands, came and went, and Callie and Sarah were on the edge of their seats for the main event. I was just feeling alive being at a concert, I hadn’t been since my stint in the hospital, but I didn’t want to think of that right now — besides, the lights were going dim, the crowd was screaming, everyone was at the edge of their seats. My heart was pounding in my chest — this is what it felt like to be alive. Or was that anxiety? My chest began to tighten — no, not here, not now. I had no reason to be feeling so anxious in this moment. 

All of the sudden music was playing and the anxiety left my chest. I had no idea when Twenty One Pilots had taken to the stage, but it had been a few songs. Callie had her hand on my arm as the boys played a song I recognized — Fairly Local, I believe it was, I knew I had been out of it for a few songs. Callie and Sarah were both looking at me now with worry in their eyes. I shook my head and gave them a smile, letting them know I was okay when— 

BANG. 

There was a loud explosion. I looked around the stadium for the source of the blast but I couldn’t see anything. I grabbed Sarah and Callie’s hands as we ran for the gate doors. It was a panic of people attempting to leave the stadium. The stage had been evacuated already but evacuating the stadium was a much more difficult affair.

BANG. 

We heard another blast, but again, it was impossible to tell where it came from. My anxiety was skyrocketing at this point and I was barely able to make my feet move forward anymore. Before I knew it I was separated from Callie and Sarah, and was surrounded by strangers pushing forward to escape the stadium. I felt my vision start to darken at the edges as a full blown panic attack settled in.


	2. Chapter Two

CHAPTER TWO

Somehow I made it out of the stadium, however, it was more hectic outside than in. I looked around for any sign of what was going on, but nothing about this scene made sense.

There were several police and… army vehicles? And they were piling people in, as many as could fit in a car, and speeding off. There were people trying to fit in overfilled vehicles, and there was an aura of smoke around everything that I looked at. It was then when it clicked.

The blast didn’t come from inside the stadium; it came from out here.

I looked around for my friends but it was nearly impossible for me to take in my surroundings. Before I knew it, there was a grip on my arm and I was being pulled inside a heavily-armoured vehicle. However, it didn’t look like it belonged to the US military, or police. It was completely jet black. In the pandemonium, I got into the car.

There were three men in the front seat and four of us crammed in the back. When they began talking to each other, it was clear that I wasn’t picked up by police. These were doomsday preppers.

“What the fuck is going on?” I asked, and one of the man with a large gut and an even larger beard turned around to answer me.

“This is what war looks like,” He said. “We’ve been expecting this. Theres dozens of us out here now trying to get as many people as we can to safety, but there’s just so many people in the area from that concert. I bet whoever was playing feels pretty guilty.”

I frowned, a million thoughts running through my head. I then heard a sniffle and turned to try and calm down whoever it was that I was crammed in the back seat of this vehicle with, and I was shocked to see who was sitting just a few feet from me on the other side of the back seat.

It was Tyler Joseph.

And no Josh.


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

I still wasn’t completely sure where we were going, however I learned a lot over the hour that I had spent driving with these strangers.

1\. They had been preparing for a moment like this for years now.

2\. They weren’t sure who it was attacking major cities across the USA, only that they wanted power and were ready to do whatever it took to get it.

And

3\. We were headed North to a secret bunker that these crazy people built for a moment like this.

Needless to say, I wasn’t very convinced, and I was terrified for my friends, but I didn’t have much of a choice but to blindly follow these strangers. The rest of us in the car: myself, a young boy and his mother, and Tyler were all practically cowering in fear. They were all picked up in a similar manner to myself, and didn’t know much about what was going on at all. But what I did know was that the blasts continued, and I didn’t have much of a fighting chance outside the car, so I stayed and listened to the preppers discuss the base we were headed to.

They explained that tunnels had been dug all over the United states, through Canada, and up toward the arctic where the base was hidden underground. They explained that there was everything from food to solar power, set to keep thousands alive for years in the event of an emergency. We were headed toward one of those tunnels now. When I asked how we were meant to walk all the way across the united states, they explained that there were golf carts waiting at the base of the tunnel to take us through it, allowing us to take turns sleeping and driving so that we could arrive in the shortest amount of time possible. 

The boy recognized Tyler and had started up a conversation with him about music and his school work, but Tyler looked distracted, no doubt wondering what happened to his best friend in the same way that I was wondering about Sarah and Callie. I felt bad, but I knew the boy was keeping Tyler’s mind off of things better than I ever could. 

A few hours went by, where we were shot at several times, heard more explosions, and took some off-road shortcuts, but we finally made it to where the preppers said would lead us north. It looked like an old and abandoned farm, however they explained that underneath this worn-down barn was the tunnel that would lead us to safety. 

As soon as we opened the car doors I had a bad feeling, and I was right. As soon as we stepped out of the vehicle there were gunshots. The three doomsday preppers were hit first, followed by the young boy, and the mother who fell beside her child, too heartbroken to carry on. My fight or flight response kicked in harder than I have ever felt it, and I grabbed Tyler by the shirt without thinking and ran like hell into the abandoned barn. It was clear they had hit their targets, because the gunshots stopped as soon as we got inside and I closed the heavy door.

“Holy fuck” 

I muttered under my breath, and looked toward tyler with wide eyes. His were the same as mine, wide and terrified. I took a breath to steady myself and started looking around for a staircase, or something that would lead to this tunnel that the preppers talked about. 

“Were you at the show too?” Tyler asked, his voice broken.

“Yeah” I said quietly. “My best friend Sarah is obsessed, so me and Callie got her tickets for her birthday. 

“I'm sorry.” I heard him say. It sounded sad, like he personally took the blame for these attacks.

“It’s not your fault” I said. Any other time I would be nervous when someone /famous/ is talking to me, however in this moment we were just two people who witnessed horrible tragedy together. “You heard the guys with the beards - this isn’t anything to do with your show, and apparently its happening all over the states.”

He frowned, but I finally saw a door in the floor underneath some old farm equipment. Tyler helped me move the equipment out of the way, and we opened the door to a dark staircase heading down to God-knows-what. I took a steadying breath. What other choice did we have?


End file.
